No Need for Taco Winner~
by Yamato Kyouryu
Summary: What's Quatre's problem with taco's? Is it some secret hidden in his past? Who knows...


~No Need for Taco Winner~   
just humor. strange. small yaoi.   
[ 3/4 ]   
What's Quatre's problem with taco's? Is it some secret hidden in his past? Who knows...   


* * *

this was inspired by my good Quatre-loving friend who goes by the name taco-sama. she got a card for christmas addressed to "Taco Winner." And the disturbing, mentally sick wheels in my mind churned...   
[FOR MY COMPLETE ARCHIVE OF SCREWED GUNDAM WING FICS, CLICK.][1]   
contact me: IM - YamatoKyouryu; EMAIL - yamato@kyouryu.zzn.com

* * *

The Gundam Boys sat down around the blanket. It was a nice picnic.   
Duo grinned over at Heero. "So what'cha bring for us to eat, Heero?"   
Heero held up a basket.   
"Taco's."   
Trowa nodded. "Mm. Good. Taco's."   
Wufei blinked. "Taco?"   
Quatre screamed. "TACO!"   
Everyone jumped. Duo glared at Quatre. "Ok you know, we're trying to have a nice lunch here, so sit down and stop screaming!"   
Quatre stood up and shook, pointing at the tacos as Heero handed them out.   
"T...TACO!"   
"Yes, these are taco's, Quatre."   
Wufei wanted to throw up. "This looks like chopped up animal meat wrapped in a cornmeal shell!"   
"'Sh 'yumma." Duo mumbled, eating his taco. Heero glared. "Pig."   
"TACO!" Quatre sank to the ground and started to cry. Trowa was immediatly at his side, his taco left behind. Duo snatched it up and ate it.   
"Quatre...are you ok? What's wrong, Quatre?"   
Quatre sobbed. "T...taco's..." He buried his face in his hands.   
Duo glared at Heero this time. "You ass, you and your taco's! You probably knew they'd upset Quatre so!"   
"Yah...sure. Shut up and eat your stupid taco, Duo."   
"Mmkay."   
Wufei stared at his taco and poked it. Some of the meat fell out. Quatre screamed and snatched it.   
"STOP HURTING IT!"   
"Whoa!" Trowa backed away from Quatre and Wufei looked mortally terrified. "Um...sorry..."   
"Taacccoooo..." Quatre rubbed the mexican treat against his cheek.   
Duo wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand and stared. "Um, Quatre, it goes in your mouth...that's your face..."   
Quatre started to cry again and let the taco fall to the ground. It hit the grass and all the meat exploded and the shell cracked. Quatre looked down, and howled in pure misery. The other boys covered their ears.   
Trowa weakly reached over and patted Quatre on the back. "Quatre...it's ok...it's just a taco..."   
Quatre mumbled. "It's dead."   
"It's not dead Quatre...it's...exploded, ok look, we'll make a new on ok?!"   
Quatre reached out and nudged the taco gently with his finger. "I killed it...just like Taco Winner..."   
Everyone blinked. "Taco Winner?"   
Quatre looked up. "Taco Winner."   
[scene fuzzes in a flashbacky-manner]   
A little four year old Quatre stares at his plate, wondering what is for dinner. It is a strange mexican food, he is told.   
It doesn't look good.   
"I didn't want to eat the taco. It really looked nasty. I mean, really...REALLY nasty. So I put it in my pocket, said I was finished and left the table."   
The little Quatre does so, and walks to his room. Overdone with toys, Quatre has cleared a small space amidst it all. He sits down and takes out the taco, setting it in front of him.   
"It amazed me, you know? This food...was from a strange place on Earth. It amused me...it was fun to observe...it was bumpy...the inside was squishy...so I kept it."   
The little Quatre laughs, dancing in a circle with his taco. He flings himself on his bed and the taco lands beside him. He laughs some more and hugs it.   
"I kept it for weeks."   
Little Quatre waved good-bye to his taco as he left for school, rushed back to his room upon returning and giving it a hug. He held tea with it, and it help him do his homework. He drew with a marker a smile on his taco, and on the other side wrote [in rather childish script] "Taco Winner."   
"My Taco had a name. Taco Winner. It was my friend. It was...my only friend."   
The background fades out, and all that can be seen is Quatre and Taco Winner...   
"But my friend was not to be."   
Taco Winner falls.   
Upon impact with the floor, it shatters. The insides spill out and the shell snaps and cracks.   
Quatre looks upon his friend, tears in his eyes. "T...Taco...Winner?"   
"NOOOOOOOOOO!"   
[scene fades back in]   
Duo clutched at the blanket, eyes watery and big. "Quatre...t...that is so...WAAAAAAA-HAAAA!" Duo grabbed Heero's sleeve, sobbing in it. Heero looked disgusted.   
Quatre was sniffling, and Trowa held him close.   
"It's ok. Taco Winner is in a better place now...Taco Heaven...where all taco's live in happiness...and there's lettuce, cheese, salsa, wasabi...besides, Taco Winner never really left you. It's with you always..."   
Sniffing, Quatre looked up, eyes red. "R...really, Trowa?"   
Trowa smiled. "Really."   
Quatre woke up the next morning and looked around. Trowa was gone already. Probably taking a shower.   
But...over on the dresser...   
Quatre stumbled over and stared down at what was there...he smiled...and laughed in joyful happiness.   
And he hugged the smiling taco.

~owari, no da~   
[[please post a comment on this fic in my comment book!][2]]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/screwedfics
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/screwedfics/collection_comments_add.html



End file.
